Till Death due us part
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: Sora and Kairi are getting married, but what happens when Sora gets a message from Mickey?


Till Death Due Us Part

Kairi and Sora are 20 in this story

Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Naminé, Roxas, and Riku belong to

Square Enex. Donald, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and

Belong to Disney

Kairi's P.O.V

I was walking down the aisle. I auburn and my nobody, Naminé, were behind me holding bouquets of red roses. My dress was a traditional white. I was really nervous with so many questions running through my head like, "What if he rejects me at the last minute?" Or "What would I do if my dress rips?" Sora, my groom to be looked as nervous as I felt. I could see shiny beads of sweat rolling down his face. Oh, he was so cute! He saw me walking down and smiled widely. I can't believe I'm the lucky girl who gets to marry him.

I made it to where Sora and Kairi were standing with ease. The priest started talking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered in sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." Sora gently grabbed both my hands. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "Love you too." It was true I really did love him, ever since we were kids. "Sora, will you take Kairi as your wife." The priest looked at Sora. "I do." He smiled so wide I thought his mouth was going to stay like that. "Kairi, do you take Sora to be your husband." I sighed and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and looked into Sora's loving eyes, they were as gentle as the sea. "I do." Therefore, if anyone can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I held my breathe, but the room stayed silent. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest finished his little speech. Sora moved closer to me and kissed me gently. I wrapped his arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I really don't want to get into all the details, but it was one of the best kisses I've ever had. It was sweet and gentle. Not rough like some other guys kiss.

"Ahem." I was in perfect bliss. I didn't hear the priest try to get our attention until Sora started to pull away. "Oops, sorry." He put both his hand behind his head. "I kind of forgot we were at a wedding." He added. "Not just a wedding Sora, it's our wedding. He pulled me close. "That's what makes it so much better." I blushed. "KAIRI THROW THE BOUQUET ALREADY!" I heard Selphie yell. I turned around and threw it. All the girls were running for it and I couldn't help, but giggle. "Well, now that that's over with, Let's get this party started!" Sora yelled and everyone ran outside.

Before I went outside I went to change my dress. Now, I was wearing a pink dress that hugged my hips and went down to my knees. I also put a rose in my hair. I checked myself in the mirror first. This is the beginning of my new life.

As soon as I walked outside Sora stopped dancing and stared at me. "It looks like you've never seen a girl before." I playfully punched his arm. "I have, but you look so, so, gorgeous. He had trouble looking for the right word. Two is better than one by boys like girls featuring Taylor Swift came on. "Well, stop looking and get a little physical." I winked at him. "I'd love to." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started rocking to the beat of the music. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Roxas dancing with Naminé, Mickey dancing with Minnie, and Donald dancing with Daisy. Goofy was doing this really odd dance. I sighed and placed my head on Sora's shoulder. This is perfect. I'm dancing with the best guy ever, with all my friends and family around me.

The party was over and Sora picked me up, bridal style of course. He carried me into a white limo. "Where to?" He asked. "As long as I'm with you, anywhere. He blushed and smiled shyly. "Well, home it is then." He said. "Why home?" I asked. "Two words, peace and quiet. "Technically, that's 5 words. I laughed. "Oh whatever!"

Sora's P.O.V

I found me and Kairi laying down on the beach, watching the sunset. She had her head on my chest with my arms wrapped around her. "It's so beautiful." She said drowsily. I started combing her hair with my hand, "Not as beautiful as you." She smiled before slowly drifting to sleep. I watched her sleep for about an hour, when I saw a bottle floating in the water. "Kairi, Kairi, wake up baby." I lightly pushed her to wake her up. "Huh, Sora, what's going on?" She asked. "I just got to go get that bottle, I'll be right back." She nodded. I swam towards the bottle and grabbed it with one hand and swam back to shore. Kairi stood beside me as I opened it.

It read:

Dear Sora,

I know you just got married, but this is really important. Heartless have been entering the Disney Castle. I need you to help. Donald, Goofy, and I can't hold them off much longer. Please Hurry.

Sincerely,

King Mickey"

I sighed. "You have to go Sora, you have to help the King." I could see the pain in Kairi's eyes. "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." She gave me a small smile. I held her close and kissed her. I wish I could freeze this moment and stay this way forever, holding the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. My girl. I let her go and I could see tears rolling down her cheek. They sparkled in the sun like diamonds. I slowly brushed my hand over her cheek, Taking her tears with me. I put my hand where her heart is. "Remember, I'll always be with you." She smiled again and placed her hand on my chest. "I'll always be with you too." Her voice was still a little shaky. I hugged her before running off.

I made it to Disney Castle while only destroying a couple Shadow's. "Stupid little pests." I mumbled to myself. I saw Donald, Goofy, and Mickey holding out their weapons. Donald had his staff, Goofy had his shield, and Mickey with his Keyblade. I summoned the Kingdom Key, my Keyblade. "Hey guys!" I yelled waving. All three of them turned around, but froze as soon as they saw me. "What?" They pointed behind me. I saw a giant Storm Rider. Ok, They are pretty big to start with ,but this one was five time the size. "Don't worry, I got it goes." I turned around in my battle position. "Sora, wait, you don't understand!" Mickey called. I made my first move on the beast, but it threw me into the wall. "Um, Ow." I rubbed the back of my head. The wall made the most impact there. I kept trying to attack again, and again, and again. I kept getting slammed into the wall. "Sora wait!" Mickey called again. "WHAT!" I was loosing strength and I was getting frustrated. "This Heartless was sent to tire you out so it can take your heart." How do I stop

it?" Mickey sighed deeply. "You can't, your going to have to sacrifice yourself or the Heartless will keep coming." "Guys, tell Kairi I love her, and that I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to have a family with her." Everyone nodded. I stepped in front of the monster.

"You want me, come get me!" I yelled at the monster. I closed my eyes, picturing what mine and Kairi's life would've been if this never happened. We'd have two kids. Twin girls, One with auburn hair and one brunette. Both with blue eyes. The auburn would be named Amelia, and the brunette, Tessie. We would watch them play while I hold Kairi close. I would never get to see them grow up and neither would Kairi, but most importantly I won't get to see her beautiful smile, face, body, and personality. A blow in the back of the head made me loose my train of though, and everything went black.

Kairi's P.O.V

I was watching the beach, waiting for Sora's return. I missed him so much! If he didn't come back I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably live the rest of my life lonely. "Hey, what are you doing hottie." I turned around and saw Riku. "None of your business" I responded. "Your little hero isn't here how about you go to the movies with me while you wait." He flirted. "No, I'll stay here." I said. "Fine!" He stormed away.

Donald and Goofy were on the other side of the beach. I could just make out there silhouette. I ran over to them. I didn't see Sora. "Where's Sora?" I asked disappointed. "He isn't coming back Kairi, he sacrificed himself, so the Heartless would go away." I could feel the warm wet feeling of tears rolling down my cheek. "He said before he died to tell you he loved you and he was sorry he never got to have the chance to have a family with you." Goofy put in trying to make me feel better. I guess it worked a little bit. I guess they really do mean it by "Till love due us part", but I know I will always love him, and will get to see him when the time comes for me to move on as well.


End file.
